Integrated circuits have been developed to reduce the size of components used to implement circuitry. For example, integrated circuits have been using ever-smaller design features, which reduces the area used to implement the circuitry, such that design features are now well under the wavelengths of visible light. With the ever-decreasing sizes of image sensors and the individual pixels that are part of a sensing array, it is important to more accurately capture and process charges that are formed when incident light illuminates the sensing array. More accurately processing photonically generated charges helps to maintain or improve the quality of electronic images captured by the sensing arrays of ever-decreasing sizes.